


ARK- Companion

by ToonArtist403



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonArtist403/pseuds/ToonArtist403
Summary: After A tribe Of Humans along with unknown creatures aiding them almost killed an entire pack of raptors, one was left as striker now faces the outcomes of his young life, being al one hunter and slowly growing more and more depressed, until he meets someone he can call a packmate, someone to be with, a compainion someone to call.... a friend.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> another story im gonna be also uploading from my DA this is pretty much based on my own experiences on the ark and since the ark has 5 story arks in the game and two custom maps i have no idea how many chapters there gonna be, im thinking either 40 or 45, i don't know if it comes to that i'll possibly rewrite this and add a few extra slots , anywhos hope ya'll enjoy this one!

" _Stories tell of an island uncharted and left untouched by time itself, the island was made as an paradise and a heaven to things that were thought to be extinct. Many unknown things were on this island some were gigantic bugs some were even dragons, this island was a vast ecosystem with many smaller islands around it, supporting life in every corner, but despite all the strange and alien looking creatures, the true rulers of the island were the ones that came before them all were, the dinosaurs, join this young raptor as we watches the struggles he faces as he grows up in life, and faces the outcome of being a lone hunter_ "  
\---  
 An adult tyrannosaurus was seen overlooking half of the island of its kingdom. The tyrant in question was a young but old veteran rex, there were a few of them that lived in their own territories but he was the king of them all, of course some were no match for the much more larger and stronger gigantosaurus but somehow this one survived everything thrown at him, the rex had a dark black like skin, with a green like mutation under it's neck and body, with the little 'platings' on the feet looking like bones peeking out, there was a tint of red somewhere on the head where a 'crest' could be seen, the eyes were a dull red and yellow with a scar around the eye, this rex also had scars around it's body that only a giga could make, a gash like scratch around the side, along with a scar across his neck, this rex had lived through many battles and throughout all of them he somehow manages to win, gaining his title known as, the king. the trex grunts as he gives out an loud roar as morning came. All who heard the king's roar either shivered in terror or growled in anger and annoyance while most others like maybe humans for example, flinched and prayed that they wont come across danger today, the pterosaurs were flying slightly away from the mountain when the roar was heard, the king grunted as he turned back around to find something to eat.  
  
speaking about humans, even though it did not look like no humanoid could ever live on this strange vast island, somehow there were humans on the island but most kept to themselves, trying to survive but some others had grown mad either by power or lack of humanity on the dreadful island. On all their wrists they all had this strange crystal attached to them. No one knew what it's purpose was but it was good for tracking the recent supply drops. some have grown to make tribes around here, long since abanonded or so far with no way of reaching them Deep within an forest however as the afternoon was ending, the carcass of a recently killed parasaurus was seen being eaten by an pack of raptors this pack was known to be quite deadly and skilled, one raptor was young as he ate freely. This raptor had an beautiful shade of grey on its body with dark grey like stripes, it's eyes were an nice almost peaceful share of orange and red almost with an black pupil, the feathers were an nice shade of brown. The claws were an worn dull reddish brown almost same with the sickle toe. The young raptor was an rare breed of raptor, his father was a utahraptor and also the pack's alpha, with the mother was a deinonychus, a rare breed of raptors not commonly found on this island due to the more highly evolved raptors on the island, meaning that striker here was the first ever crossbreed of two different raptor species of the dromosaur family. the young raptor hybrid in question was about to take another bite but the alpha of the pack ordered the others to go quickly as the nearby sounds of an spinosaurus nearby were heard, striker emits a low rumble as quickly ran off with the young raptor quickly following.  
  
the pack's home was by an rather old run down raided base it was large and meant for holding large dinosaurs and had plenty of space to run and move around in, it was also in the center of a forest like area called the redwoods, carnotaurus were mainly the only large predators around here but thankfully though for some reason there were less of carnos showing up at their home. The young raptor was playing with his siblings as on a balcony in a old cabin like lodge, the alpha was watching along the roof of an house with its mate who was the mother of the young raptor. The female deinonychus, whom had a nice brown skin toned body with white featherings named raptest nuzzled the older raptor who was named Sargent, a utahraptor whom had dark olive greenish gray like skin with white featherings, the older raptor made an relaxed huff as his mate stood by him, his head perks up from hearing his son call out, to which he snorts slightly and laid his head back down the young raptor hybrid staring in slight confusion but understanding, his father was old and may not live that much longer. striker, even though he was the youngest, he was next in line to become the alpha once his father passed away, the reason why is due to his name, he attacks much more agressive in a hunt and in a fight despite his playful and curious personality it was almost like a instinct that rose up in him but what they all did'int know, was that on this night it will be the last time they all seen of each other. Time passed and night came around slower than usual as the other raptors soon went to sleep but the young raptor like hybrid was still awake, striker was yawning as he explored and played with the fireflies as unaware to him he was being watched, the young raptor heard rustling as his head tilt, emitting a confuse bark as he walks over curiously to the bush, sniffing it for a second until a compy came out of the bush, striker stumbles back as he was surprised for a moment, before huffing and chirping as he saw the compy run off, just then the raptor heard a low echoing bellow like shrill, the other members of the pack woke up, same with striker's parents as his father looks off to the distance and growls slightly.  
  
the entire pack saw an group of humans. One of them was wearing outfit that could only suggest he was here to either kill them, or capture them all, said human who was the leader on an rather strange looking creature that striker did not know of, as he got off of the new creature, he ordered the creature to attack the base. The creature huffs and jumps down as striker backs up as the two locked eyes on eachother, the strange looking dinosaur looked almost like a raptor but it wasnt, the creature was also standing on all fours too, a new species perhaps? the possible answers of what this creature was, ran through striker's mind as he's never seen something like this dinosaur before, he was a bit scared by it's height, the new 'raptor' like beast was around 3 meters in height being around 6 meters in length, both longer and taller than the utahraptor and also maybe even stronger than a alpha raptor, striker has his own fair share of engaging in a literal fight against a alpha version of the raptor species when he was still growing, which is how he gained his scar on his upper jaw.  
  
though this larger and more terriflying dinosaur was quite interesting despite the current situation, it had an purple streak running down from its neck to the tail from both sides of it's body. on it's five fingered hand, It had long razor sharp talon claws and dark thick scales, it's eyes were a dark red in the night as striker took notice of how sharper the death talons on this new raptor's toes were, it almost made him gulp, the creature took notice of that and found it amusing as it gave an howl of laughter as the creature launched its attack, striker dodged the sudden lunge but before this new 'raptor' could do it again, one of striker's packmates attacked the new creature along with the other raptors in the pack started to teamed up on the creature that one of the humans called the indoraptor as one of the more older raptors, using their own experience in other fights to fend off the indoraptor, thankfully it seems striker and his mother followed Sargent as they kept running, an familiar snarl ran out as an large black and red colored tek raptor lunged at them, attacking the mother first as the young raptor like hybrid snarled in surprise and fear as the mother emits a loud shrill, trying to get out of the creature's grasp, striker did try to help as he tries shoving the tek raptor off but due to the increased weight it was difficult and resulted in him getting slapped to the ground, which angered the mother as she snarls and forced herself to move and bite onto the tek's neck as the robotic dinosaur snarls out in pain, Sargent nudged his son slightly in a worried tone, before the two of them heard a loud wheeze like shrill coming from striker's mother, the robotic dinosaur unleashed a magnetic like pulse onto raptest's body, slowly killing her as the life slowly drained from her eyes as she fell to the ground, her body steaming with smoke coming out as the tek raptor emitted a loud shrill and turned his attention onto the other two, striker emitted a loud shrill in fear, while his father now pissed off more than usual, snarled out in rage and attacked the robotic dinosaur as the two fell down a short hill into a ravine as the two unleashed their full strength on eachother.  
  
striker cried out to his father, telling him to come back with them but his father urged him to run away, striker despite being hesitant did not run as he wanted his father to live, but the distant and close sounds of gunfire and the other raptors along with that terriflying cackling roar of that indoraptor was too scary for him to keep staying, the young dinosaur started to run as he keeps on hearing the loud and angered shrill like barks. Eventually he was far enough, he whimpered as he heard a deafening shrill until all was silence, his eyes watered up, he rubbed his eyes as he whimpered, his entire pack, and family was dead. he just wanted to curl up into a ball and just pray it was all a bad dream, unaware to him pairs of glowing eyes were watching him as suddenly, the young raptor was ambushed by two strange alien like creatures. they were nameless?! but how these things cant even be tamed by humans, unless they found a way to tame something like this in their own way prehaps. The nameless duo snarled and circled the young raptor hybrid as striker snarled and tried his best to look brave. An dark snarl was heard as before the young raptor could even see what it was the indoraptor slashed him with the death talon on the chest, leaving a deadly gash like wound as striker snarled out and ran off as fast as he could as the group returned to where the indoraptor and the two nameless were at currently as they were restless while the indoraptor emits a low grunt as he watches the raptor run off.   
  
The Tek Raptor snarled and was about to go off to find him but the human leader ordered the raptor to stay put. He sent off one of the nameless to find the raptor as it nodded and snarled and ran off at a almost fast speed as the nameless snarled out in hunger. Minutes later Striker was seen hiding in between some bushes as the young raptor whimpered and watched as the nameless crawled about as it was looking for him, snarling as the soulless eyes of the nameless started to glow like nightlights. striker thought up of an plan to finish off the strange beast. striker glares at the creature, thinking of him as one of the humans or that indoraptor, he was angry that he was all alone now, striker wanted to kill all of them every last one for murdering his entire family, He wanted to kill that human and that indoraptor for killing off his entire family.... but first he had to get rid of that nameless, so he thought up of a plan, he used his low barks to lure the nameless far enough from the group so that he could attack and kill the creature without worrying about those other creatures stopping him, when the plan worked the nameless emits a low hiss as it clicks its jaws as it looks around, that was when the young raptor like hybrid unleashed his full assault and wrath onto the beast.  
  
Striker attacked the nameless from all directions at a time trying to make the beast either bled out or get tired out. The nameless snarled and tried attacking young dinosaur, but the raptor started to shove dirt and rocks in the creature's face blinding the nameless as it hissed in pain as it held its face stumbling abut not realizing its on the edge of a cliff. In a heap of rage and fury the young raptor unleashed a banshee like shrill ran and lunged knocking itself and the creature off the cliff. The noises echoed throughout the entire forest. Striker woke up hours later and he was starving and also very injured, he saw that an huge pile of leaves and grass broke his fall by some miracle, but the nameless however wasn't so lucky, it was unmoving as its body was a few feet away from him, the nameless now had broken spinal cord and the body was broken and crippled along as it was pierced by a sharp beached log. the creature was dead. Striker emits a low caw as he pulled the body out, and threw it slightly away as his stomach growled. The young 1 years old raptor snarled and lurched forward, feasting on the creature's remains, the strange color and the familiar of blood filling the raptor's Jaws and scent. After feasting on the creature's body until it was nothing but an skeleton almost, the young raptor held its chest the wound, the gash still there as he whimpered and walked off now alone without an pack or family as he figures out how in gods name would he survive out here now?  
  
                                                *3 days later*  
  
morning came as the young raptor woke up yawning and looking out of the horizon he found an home of an abandoned cave. he stood up, checking his wound it was still there but slowly healing as striker made an relaxed huff as he went out of the cake ready to start his first hunt alone, the dinosaur made an few chirps as he had to figure out how to do this now without a pack to aid him now, he watched when he was very young on how his family hunted, without a pack though he would have a lot of trouble with catching prey, he tired a few times mostly with small little herbivores that sometimes takes other humans and creature's stuff, and then trying to catch a few compies off guard, he even went as far as to eating fish but he spat it off, not liking the taste of the meat, the young hybrid whimpers as his stomach growled he tried looking for a actual scent of something easy to get that would hopefully last him a day or two. And with due time the young raptor finally found a scent. Striker chripped as he followed the scent as he was led a small but open forested location, the Dinosaur growled and sniffed. He made an confused tilt as he saw an nest, curiously getting the better of him as he inspected the nest, taking one of the eggs, and eating it, it wasn't much but it was something, he started eating a few more eggs until he heard an few snarls as he saw an female dilophosaurus, these were the more smaller one than to their more larger true species but they were still very deadly, the female snarled as she and it's mate that suddenly circled the young raptor like hybrid as if cautious to what he was and angry that he stepped into both their own territory and nesting site, when the female saw three of her eggs missing, she snarled out in anger at striker.  
  
  
The Young Raptor snarled and snapped his jaws as another dilophosaurus possibly the alpha which was an bit more larger than the male and female combined. the alpha released an loud snarl as the raptor quickly turned around only to see that the alpha released it's venom not at it the raptor's face, but rather the still stinging wound on the chest. the young raptor roared out in pain as he stumbled only to get spit on the wound again by the other two his roars increasing in pain. the young raptor snarled and glared as he attacked the alpha first landing an direct blow to the creature's skull as he digged his sickle toe into the neck, the female and male lunged and bit on the raptor as he snarled and jumped about trying to shake them off of him.  
  
the raptor snarled and dug his claws into the male's head and thrown him towards an boulder seeing an splatter of blood on the rock as the male fell dazed and wounded, he slammed the female on to an tree hard growling darkly as if he was saying 'your turn' as the female struggled to escape the grasp, before biting slightly on one of his toes as striker snarled and stepped out, when the female tried to escape. the raptor grabbed an hold of the female as he threw and bit down hard onto the head trying to tear it off, the alpha got back up growling as it released another spit hitting the wound at a certain angle which angered striker more as he roared out in pain and anger. the male got back up as he snarled and got ready to lunge, the raptor grabbed the female and thrown the body at the incoming male again with this time both of them crashing into the boulder as a snap was heard in the dilophosaurus's neck as the male went limp the female already dead, the alpha snarled and lurched forward as the raptor tail whipped the alpha dilo towards an tree tree hard hearing an satisfying crack as the creature's back was broken, the raptor growled and lunged biting down hard and stabbing the alpha with his sickle toe making the alpha die slowly and painfully, as he started to ate he felt his wound stinging he would have to find some way to make it heal he couldn't  afford to get paralyzed by licking the now tainted wound, as he ate he failed to notice the loud stomps as when he felt the sounds of heavy breathing as he turned over to see the two dead bodies of the dilos being grabbed and eaten... by an very hungry Trex, this tyrannosaurus was albino in coloring and had piercing scarlet like eyes as it growled at striker and released an blood curling angry roar which scared the young raptor hybrid.  
  
fearing for his own life, striker quickly retreated as the albino Rex chomped and swallowed the haft eaten body of the alpha dilophosaurus roaring loudly in the air still hungry and angry, the young raptor made it to an clearing when he growled in annoyance that his wound left an trail, that trex would be looking for him and he knows that he can't go up against an fully grown trex, even one that is very angry and hungry can do more damage than one that isn't hungry. the raptor gulped and just kept running until he knew it was safe he couldn't go back to the cave, that would mean he would have to risk getting pass the trex and of course other predators. With an annoyed growl he went off deeper into the island hoping to find some shelter, it was getting close to the evening as the young raptor was on the east side of the island chowing down on a haft eaten body of an baby trike one that maybe died by the hands of another raptor pack... or worst by that group with the biconic raptor and the indoraptor, the young raptor hybrid whimpered as he though of his family, his pack were very social animals, even more social than most pack based creatures and without an pack it would be more difficult to survive, he remembers the times he would play fight with them, how his father and mother cared for him, and how he was taught to survive one day out alone trying to find his own pack when he was fully grown. Striker wished that he should of never found that strange object by their home, his thoughts were cut out after hearing a small roar. He turned around to see an group of small raptor like creatures looking similar to his species but with more feathers, when he suddenly clicked his jaws, these were troodons and they were more dangerous than raptors would, and smarter too, which made them feared by most dinosaurs, including a trex.   
  
The troodons looked at the raptor with an curious tilt, the raptor knowing very well the damage those creatures can do he slowly backed up, the first troodon went up and made an curious chip as the raptor bared his teeth and grunted in annoyance. As the Troodon Kept on approaching the young hybrid, striker using his instincts snarled out as loud as he could, hoping it would scare the troodons away, but instead one of them lurched forward! The small raptor like creature starting biting onto the stinging wound, and that resulted in getting it's entire body broken by an angry raptor as striker snarled in anger and tore apart the troodon, the others now shocked but angry tried to avenge their fallen comrade, the young raptor snarled and attacked like crazy to them not caring that he got bit more on the same wound, he slashed open the female troodon's neck as he bit down on the male breaking the tiny creature's skull as he tail whipped the female in the head making the broken and dying female fall to the ground, the raptor ate it's fill though the meat was different and not that tasty but it would have to suffice the young raptor for now, the loud roars of the trex made striker gulp and quickly grabbed the one he was eating and ran off as fast as he can  
  
it took an hour or so before he reached an safe clearing near an swamp, he ate up and looked down at his wound it was torn and oozing slightly and looked infected with dilophosaurus venom and troodon venom, the raptor hissed as he felt tired but he couldn't fall now, thought his vision was getting blurry, he shakes his head as he grunts slightly, not allowing himself to die just yet. his head perks up, hearing a angered but scared roar as the sound made him snap his head forward but he was headbutted in the ribs by an pachy, the brave herbivore roared and tried going around, but then an large shape lunged and attacked tearing apart the pachy, the raptor looked up and then whimpered in fear as he saw again the same indoraptor! despite his own plans of trying to murder all the ones that killed off his entire pack, he was in no state to get into a fight, he knew the outcome of being injured like this, he did however get an better look at the indoraptor now that it was sunny outside, the purple streak seemed to be an dark shade of royal purple, the eyes were an more orange than red, the quills were an greyish black as he had an light dark underbelly as the other parts of his body were an jet smooth black with a scar showing on the side of its head. the indoraptor stared down at the young raptor as striker winced when it sniffed him, the young hybrid barked at him to get lost as the indoraptor snorted slightly, tapping his claws as his orange looking eyes stared down striker "drake!" the indoraptor's head perked up looking slightly in a random direction as striker remembers that voice "what ya find?! come on back and show it to me!" the indoraptor looked back at the young wounded raptor and back at the direction he stared at the raptor for an few moments before striker's eyes widen as he saw something forming from the indoraptor's mouth... smiling.... the damn thing was smiling which freaked out the raptor as the indoraptor simply pretended the raptor wasn't there as he putted a finger to it's jaw's as if trying to say " **shhhhhh...** " the cause of this action gave striker enough time to escape as it ran off quickly as the indoraptor watched it run off, chuckling slightly as he grabbed the pachy body and dragged it off back to the group, looking back at the retreating raptor hybrid as the Indo snorts slightly before returning as the tek raptor grunts demanding where he was at, to which the indo snorted and grunts as if saying "mind your own business" to which the tek growled but huffs and moved off, while the indoraptor snorts slightly and followed the group.  
  
it was nearing midnight as the young and wounded striker panted and winced as his wound was too much for him to handle, striker whimpered slightly as he was slightly about to be limping, from an infected wound to an few broken ribs it was an wonder on how he was Alive, he wondered how on earth could a dinosaur smile? There were many mysterious creatures on this island that striker never understood, sometimes be would notice large furry like creatures with sharp tusks, and large bulky beasts with one horn and also covered in brown fur, along with packs of big dogs and cats with sharp fangs, the one thing that scares him the most besides the indoraptor, was what lies in the sea he heard stories of a large monster like beast that roamed the seas, destroying makeshift ships and killing others that dared challenge its position, he heard that one of his ancestors were killed in a attempt to escape the cold and unforgivable Artic like area that the creature seems to reside in mostly, striker emits a low huff as he looks towards an house which looked recently build...and with livestock as dodos and other strange but interesting mammals and some few dinoaurs were, the one year old raptor blinked before thinking of an plan, he would have to feed off the livestock here in order to survive but he had to do it quietly and without being spotted by the human owner, unaware to him this would be the start of how he and another human will meet and form an unexpected bond later on in the raptor's life that will prove to their wits and their skills on survival but for now, striker will have to find himself a new territory to have, but he pushed himself too far going pass his own limations as he just looked for a safe spot and just lied down, hoping that when he wakes up he'll be back with his family.


	2. New Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "months have passed after the events that have transpired with striker's pack and family, alone and starving the young raptor struggles to survive in the harsh world, until he comes across a possible new ally, and maybe even friend, while also seeing a old enemy once again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, been a long time, i completely forgotten about this story in all honestly, but due to me playing ark again with my friends i decided to finally start working on this story once again, keep in mind some parts in some chapters will be based on my own experience on ark with my friends soooo yeah! also some inspirations of scenes are taken by the jurassic park movies mainly fallen kingdom oof but yeah! i'll try to work on this more as time goes on! sooo yee! hope you all enjoy! and sorry for possibly putting this on a possible cliffhanger!

the rising sun beats down onto the island, many of the animals and creature wake up from their slumber, most of the island's creatures prefer to hunt at night rather than day but many still needed to sleep, striker's eyes opened slightly as he huffed and snorted, standing up as he grumbles, the now 2 year old raptor found his own little piece of territory, in a cave near a pond and where he discovered the house with the 'livestock' overtime he does go over there to see if the owner is not there, when there not he would go in, grab one of the many livestocks and kill it quickly before bringing it back to his territory he would do this at certain days or whenever he couldn't hunt, but today he seems to be trying his luck today, the dinosaur emits a rumble as he sniffs around, before hissing and making his way down, his wounds had healed up, but the chest wound was taking a bit more time, and it was slowly getting infected, the raptor knew this but he just hoped he would live long enough to avenge his own family when the time comes, right now he was still far too young, and not as large yet which was surprised since despite being two years of age he already was at the height of his father, this was the result of his growth spur when coming out as a crossbred hybrid of two raptors of different species he heard some locals call him Vermiculo Sanguis Notata which was latin for the crimson marked lizard, possibly due to his bloodied jaws and claws.

the raptor huffs as he looked at the house he would always go too, before he saw that it was upgraded in defense, striker notices that the house itself was slowly becoming a more stone like house, with stone fences, and a few spikes, but what really surprised the raptor was a slight discovery, a lone parasaur was patrolling the area, it was an tek parasaur, a rare robotic breed of dinosaurs just like the tek raptor, teks were generally more stronger than their organic counterparts, hence why striker's mother and dad were so quick to fall prey to the tek raptor that killed them, despite years of experience they had, none the less the dinosaur kept a close eye on the tek parasaur as he realized something, this one was keeping a eye out for anything that would harm the livestock and the owner here, due to this, the dinosaur grunted and turned around with a angered huff, now his chances of coming back to get a easy meal are now gone, could his day get worst later on? he thought to himself as he wandered off.

the mornings in the island were always both the most troubled, and the most easiest as most dinosaurs were just starting to wake up, meaning they would be feel a little bit more tired, but the same goes for the carnivores, striker grunted as he made his way down to the watering hole, taking a few sips as he grumbles, the raptor sniffing up as he looks around, seeing very few dinosaurs around, all which could kill him, there was a lone ticeratops, followed by a young iguanodon, and a fully grown adult therizosaurus, a creature that was known to kill anything that angers it, he has seen few of his kin killed by the large three talon clawed dinosaur, and he remembered seeing the scar on his father's back from one, it was by pure luck that his father survived the encounter with the therizo before... but, the raptor looked down and thought 'guess his luck ran out....' the dinosaur sighed and laid down, huffing slightly as he looks to see a few compys roaming about, those were mainly a mid sized snack and not of much interest, he looked around to see a more frail and weaker cousin of the raptor family, oviraptor, the egg stealing dinosaur was taking a risky trip away from the safety of higher grounds, striker noticed that and since he was far more larger, and stronger than most of his species he could possibly get the jump on this one, with a final huff he stood up, making his way over, silently of course and from a distance, he still needed to keep a eye on the watching therizosaurus who was watching his every move much to the male raptor's annoyance as he huffed, he would need to time this right, and get in and out, hopefully it would be the day he was hoping for to get a meal bigger than a lystrosaurus or a dodo.

The raptor waited with his death talons tapping as he hisses slowly and crouched and slowly sneaked towards the oviraptor, the other not yet aware of the possible danger, the raptor licked it's maw as it slowly crept and crept, before it sped up, and lunges, snarling out as the oviraptor noticed too late as it was pounced hard onto the ground, the raptor emitting a loud shrill as it started to bite and claw at the oviraptor, digging one of his death talons in as that was all it took for the oviraptor to died, striker huffed and snarled happily, as he started to feast quickly, he finally could have a meal that was bigger than the smaller livestocks he always go for, as he ate the therizosaurus noticed, and grunted, roaring out as it made it way over, striker noticed and growled feeling cocky as he shrilled at the larger dinosaur, dragging the corpse away as he hisses and keeps eating, the larger stronger dinosaur grunted and roared, charging in as striker noticed too large as he was headbutted by the therzio, the raptor falling to the ground as it grumbles, and glares slightly as the therizo was making it's way, blinded by anger the raptor unleashed a banshee like shrill, running and lunging at the therizo, clawing and biting and digging it's sickled toe onto the larger dinosaur as it roared out in pain and stumbles slightly, before shaking striker off.

the raptor grunted and his eyes widen at the mistake he made, he slowly backed up as the therizo growled in anger, roaring as striker yelped and ran off, the therizo snarled and ran after the raptor in anger, without a pack striker couldnt defend himself properly or lure it to a trap his best choice was to run and run until the therizo could no longer keep up, it seemed luck was not on the raptor's side as the therizosaurus snarled and kept on pushing forward even slicing up some trees that were in it's way, striker was running towards the more colder area holding that it would make the therizo go off, but much to his fear and annoyance the larger dinosaur kept going after, with a loud snarl, striker yelped as he heard a scary roar, followed by two other roars, there was talk of a dinosaur that was the only one that could lead the charging headbutting dinosaurs known as carnotaurus, but what could make two predators do a larger one's bidding was unknown striker tripped and fell as the therizosaurus grumbled and flexed it's claws snarling as it brought one of it's hands out, striker realizing that he could not dodge in time, and he braced for the upcoming pain then out of pure luck he hears the therizo cry out in pain, he looks and noticed two carnotauruses were now attacking the brave dinosaur, striker taking this as a moment to get away, does so as he made his way towards a cavern, before looking back seeing the two carnos working together to bring down the creature, he was unaware though of something else watching him, the raptor feels a bit hesitate but to walk out of the cave after seeing the therizo being driven off, with the two hungry carnos chasing after it, striker huffs in relief as he could relax for a moment, though this was not his day as suddenly, the raptor was slashed to the ground as he landed near a rock, the dinosaur snarling in pain as he looked to his side, a deep scratch like gash was seen dripping blood as striker's eyes widen, he sees the attacker, a fully grown yutyrannus, a creature capable of attacking with it's claws, and jaws but it had something else, a terriflying blood curling roar that would frighten and scare even the bravest of carnivores and herbivores, striker whimpered as he forces himself up, the hungry carnivore roaring as it went after striker who ran into the cave, the yutyrannus hot on it's trail.

striker makes it slightly to another part of the cave, he did'int know how long he's been running for but he was slowly getting tired, the yutyrannus roars as it sped up, and attacked striker with it's head, causing the raptor to crash and fall, the dinosaur groaned as he stood up, looking over to find he was at the edge of the cliff, he gulps and whimpers as he had nowhere left to go, he looks to see the yutyrannus was closing up slowly, the raptor could risk another injury and run under it, but striker's wounds were making it harder, the yutyrannus roars out that blood curling snarl like scream, striker's vision became blurry as he squealed and whimpers, rubbing his face as he roars in fear, the yutyrannus grumbled with glee as it slowly made it's way over, it's jaws drooling with saliva as it snarled, striker waiting for his demises in a feared state but it never came, instead he heard a pained roar as striker barley forced open his own eyes, to see another carnivore biting down onto the creature, it was a trex, it wasn't the one that was the albino but a different one, the king grunted as he used his bone crushing powerful jaws to grip and crush the yutryannus's neck as it cried out in pain, trying to free itself, causing the king to grunt and forced the yutyrannus to crash into the cave's walls, snapping the neck before the yutyrannus gave out a loud wheeze like bark, before going limp, the king grunting as he drops the predator, roaring out his victory, before he noticed the raptor, striker having broken out of the yutyrannus's fearful scream, looked up in both awe and slight fear at the larger and scarred tyrant lizard king.  
The king however instead of attacking striker, gave out a friendly bray to the raptor, asking if he was okay to which striker huffed in relief, and nodded with a "thank you" chirp as the king grumbled, and went over, and motioned the raptor to come, before allowing the other to feast onto the dead corpse, striker was glad to know he was spared of the rex's wrath and had a meal that was bigger than 60 or 70 pounds, he does ask the larger scarred rex if he was hungry, to which the king shook his head informing him that he already ate, the rex grumbles, asking the other what was a raptor doing all the way out here, away from the safety from a pack, to which striker hesiated as he swallowed a chunk of meat, before he explains his whole story, on how his family was killed by a group of humans, along with a strange large raptor like creature named the indoraptor along with a tek raptor, striker goes on to explain on how he's been on his own ever since to which the larger sentient rex gives out a low grumble saying he's sorry for his loss.

the raptor looks up and caws slightly, asking the large tyrant of his name and the rex grumbles informing him that the local human tribes called him the king, due to his increased size, durability, and sheer strength than most tyrannosaurs, and his strange mutation on his underside along with the difference in eye colors to most of the tyrannosaurs, striker than asked why did the humans call him the king, to which he informed striker that he was called the king for a good reason and that reason was that he survived everything thrown at him, made the most dangerous of lands his own kingdom, and of course, he became the strongest, from birth he was believed to be the strongest, even stronger than a alpha rex and will be the strongest that ever lived, he was known for being the only rex to outsmart and kill a giga, by making it fall off a cliff into a deep ravine where it died of the fall, and stripped from it's corps by the local carnivores, the king was known to surpass anything, even going up against a tek rex and injuring it to the point where it simply shut down, into the ocean where it's body was laying in the ocean, after eating his fill, striker thanks the rex for his help and asks if there's a easier way out of the cave that does not involved going into the cold and accidently jumping off the edge, to which the king snorted, and nodded as he motioned the other to follow to that he did, he was led outside the cave to the more northern but quickest way back to his territory which in between the south and north region and right where the east region starts almost.

The raptor thanks the rex once again with a soft chirp and asks if this was his actual territory, to which the king shook his head, telling striker that he was more of a wanderer, always finding a good spot for a possible territory but always leave due to not having that kind of spark, in short the rex was always on the move, looking for either action, or that spark of a forever home for him, to that the two different species bid farewell to eachother and went onto their own ways, striker huffed slightly as he made his way back to his own territory, he flinched slightly when his new wound was throbbing, he grunted as he knew he would have to lay down to recover but he needed to make sure he was safe so just to be sure he decided to keep going, the dinosaur kept going as he sniffs around slightly, making sure nothing was gonna jump out on him. striker became a bit too relaxed as he slowed down slightly as he huffs believing he can recover and keep going with peace, until he trips over something, and a arrow was shot out of nowhere and hitting his side as the raptor snarled, more of them kept coming, they werent stone arrows, they were tranq arrows, designed not to kill the dinosaurs, but known them down, and striker was caught in a trap of them as he ran, tripping as he was caught in a bola as he fell down the hill, rolling down as he landed in a slight ditch like area, close to an abandoned lodge.

the raptor's vision was slightly blurry, first he gets chased by a therizo, nearly killed by a yutyrannus, and now here he was, on the ground, with the effects of the tranq arrows kicking it, along with being trapped in a bola, this was not his day as he grunts and forces himself up, he was slightly freed from the bola, but even if he could get out, he would be too tired to keep going he snarls when he hears rustling, he tried getting back up but fell back down, his injuries and tiredness getting to him as the adrenaline in him was wearing off as he saw a human, with a bow out, the human in question looked no older than 18, having a slight average human height but with slight differences, the brown eyes studied the raptor, not with a determinted purpose to tame it, but rather with curiously as if actually taking a moment, the raptor huffs and grunts as it stood up, only to clutch it's chest wound and snarled as they were a arrow that didint fall out of the body like the others did during the fall, the human took notice of the wound and saw that it was infected, the raptor noticed something in the human's eyes changed, sympathy perhaps? 

the human putted the bow away and the raptor rubbed his own eyes, striker seeing the human more closely, they seem to be wearing slight ragged and fixed clothing, with patches of what seemed to be hide armor, with a hunter hat, they like the other human specimens had the glowing things in their wrists on top of that there gloves were more reptile like skinned, possibly from either a dead crocodile or other dinosaur, and they had with them a hatchet and a pitchaxe, along with a sword on their back and a gun belt that had a revolver on it, the human stares slightly as he took a step forward, earning a weaken growl from striker "Easy boy..... im not gonna hurt you" he said, his voice trying to sound as gentle as possible as striker huffed and snarled slightly as the human inched closer "Shhh... it's okay... im not gonna hurt you.. easy boy easy" he said as striker slightly huffed and grumbled, his vision was slightly getting blurry, if only he could get this arrow out of- the raptor suddenly screeches in pain when he felt something yanked off of the chest wound, it was the arrow, the human looked at it, and threw it away, striker whimpered and hissed in pain as the wound throbbed, along with the new one as the raptor whimpered slightly, the human stares slightly in his head he thought the supposed crimson marked lizard would look more, terriflying, and scary not this... scared creature, he felt pity for it as he softly petted the raptor

"it's alright boy..... look at you.... you poor thing" he said as striker emits a weak grumble, a few tears dripping from his eyes as the way he was petting him was familiar, his mother would pet him slightly like that to calm him down when he was feeling anixous, or slightly tensed, the raptor whimpered as he pressed his head slightly against the human's forehead, much to the human's surprise but he doesn't complain "that's a nasty wound you got there boy... we're gonna have to check that when we go back" the raptor looks up, still with the eyes tearing up "my name's rocco, what's your's?" he said as the raptor emitted a weak huff and hiss before emitting a low hiss and then a snap of his jaws, rocco ponders slightly, before slightly seeing him write something, he was surprised to see the raptor could actually be capable of writing, which questions whenever or not this one was even smarter than the usual ones, maybe even smarter than troodons "...striker huh?" he said as the dinosaur nodded with a low huff "well, that's a nice name, it's good to meet you str-" a loud blood curling echoing snarl was heard, striker's eyes widen he knew that sound, it was the indoraptor's he whimpered as owen stares "you know that sound too then.... shit i cant bring you back now that creature's running about again...." he looked towards the abandoned lodge and slightly tried the raptor to get up, he freeded the other from the bola as striker huffs, having trouble walking but rocco helped him, the raptor was limping slightly due to not having enough energy to run or walk properly, rocco kicked open the door and quickly ushered the raptor in, before going in himself, and closing the door shut, barricading it as outside, drake stood atop of an rock, looking around, before hearing the loud noise, the indoraptor snarling as it jumped down from it's perch, making it's way slowly towards the lodge, with a curious yet deadly rumble. 


End file.
